Forum:Save The Show!
If you want to help save "The Lying Game" and help the show get renew for the 2nd half of Season 2 and/or for Season 3. Then these are the details! It cant be just a 100 or 200 people involved in this. We need a LOT of people involved! Post the link to this page on any "Save The Lying Game" inspired facebook page, twitter, petitions, etc to let people know what is actually needed to achieve keeping this show! This show needs to be put back on the air. There are too many fans being let down here. Help make the producers realize before its too late. Please. ABC Family's New Year (January) Line-Up The end of June (2013) and early July (2013) are when ABC Family will make the decision and announce the line-up the new year in January. The Lying Game is in this poll and is up against the current ABC Family shows, which put up a fierce competition. Those shows include: "Melissa & Joey", "Switched at Birth", "Pretty Little Liars", "Baby Daddy", "Dancing Fools", and "Bunheads" (and you can include "The Secret Life," but that show has alrady been given a series ending). The previous shows listed are most likely all to be renewed expect for "Bunheads." "Bunheads" and "The Lying Game" are currently the two contenders to be cancelled, while "The Fosters" and "Twisted" are the two shows most likely to be taking their spots The Lying Games Fate The fate of "The Lying Game" TV show will be based on two factors: the demand for the show, and the ratings for the new shows. "The Fosters" premiered with 1.42 million viewers for the first episode, which is a decent viewer count for an ABC Family premiere. As of today (6/9/2013), "Twisted" has not aired. If one of the two do not do well, then its "Bunheads" or "The Lying Game" to take its spot. Considering the mystery genre of "Twisted" and "The Lying Game," vs. the Drama of "The Fosters" and "Bunheads," I personally believe that each of the new shows are respectivley replacing the old ones of the same genre. "The Fosters" seem to be more captivating and had more anticipation than "Twisted," as well as being a big hit with the gay community because it features a lesbian couple. If "The Fosters" are the main replacement for "Bunheads," then the main focus would be to make sure "Twisted" bombs in ratings as the majority of the crowd it is marketed towards seems not as intersted, and the fact that it is a mystery type show like "The Lying Games," it is the show's main competition. As fans of the show, we need to make sure that the ratings for the new shows, especially "Twisted," are not high. How To Save The Show One of the two main ways to save the show is obvious: Fan support. Tweet ABC Family's official twitter page, bombard their facebook page , and message ALL of their forms of contacts on their website , saying that you want them to renew "The Lying Game." The second way to save the show is to boycott the new ABC Family shows, especially "Twisted." Get the word out to everyone you know to NOT watch the new show while it is live on ABC Family. Even if they do want to see how the shows are, ask them to at least watch the first episode elsewhere online, or to watch a re-run, and if they believe the show has more promise than "The Lying Game", then they can tune into it live to contribute to the viewer count. But the point is to stirr up the viewer count. If the amount of viewers rises or stays steady from a highly viewed premiere, Then ABC Family will keep the show. But if the show has a bad amount of viewers for the premiere, and/or the views decline after the first 2-3 weeks following the premiere, then they will most likely NOT keep the show! Keep watching the lying game online. Netflix monitors tv show activity online to decie which shws to buy. What To Do If Cancelled If ABC Family does cancel "The Lying Game," there is always the option to get it on another network. A big popular idea is for The CW. The only TV show that I know of that has been cancelled, then renewed on a new station (with a gap within the series from a DEFINITE cancel, not a network transfer) was "The Game" from the CW. And luckily, their fans got BET to pick up the show. It is a tough task, but it is not impossible. But everyone would have to literally put non-stop effort and demand into letting the new network, whether it be The CW, Fox, or anywhere else, that the following who wants to see "The Lying Game" is a large group of people, not a small handful. Everyone would also have to target the same network, because one collective effort to a specific network would make more impact than if everyone tried to spread themselves thin trying to contact every network possible. Netflix If "The Lying Game" does in fact get cancelled, I believe targeting Netflix to continue to produce the show would be a wise decision than targeting a televeision network with a limited amount of time spots to fill. Netflix has the possibiliy of unlimited amount of on demand movies and TV shows, unlike a TV that can only show a certain amount of shows at a time. I found out about "The Lying Game" from Netflix. It is one of the top rated and top watched shows on Netflix. That should be a big sign for the company right there that many people like the show. "Arrested Developement" was a TV show on Fox that was cancelled in 2006, but was bought by Netflix to be produced under the Netflix Originals that finalized in 2012 that brought the show back this year with new episodes. If Netflix is willing to bring back a TV show from 2006, then I think they can continue a fairly new show!